


Artwork for Borne of the Earth

by dracox_serdriel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Art, Community: scifibigbang, Dragon Riders, Dragons, Gen, Inspired by Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 08:51:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2185446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracox_serdriel/pseuds/dracox_serdriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artwork for <a href="http://hybridshade.livejournal.com/16793.html">Borne of the Earth</a> [<a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/2244471">AO3</a>] by <a href="http://hybridshade.livejournal.com/">Hybridshade</a>. Set in an Alternate Universe (AU) of Supernatural where the Winchesters are raised in a world of dragon riders. Done as part of <a href="http://scifibigbang.livejournal.com/">Scifi Big Bang</a> 2014. There are a total of 10 pieces (4 full, 1 banner, and 5 sketches).</p><p>Viewable on AO3, <a href="http://dracox-serdriel.livejournal.com/91883.html">LJ</a>, and <a href="http://dracox-serdriel.tumblr.com/post/97166368826/artwork-for-artwork-for-borne-of-the-earth-borne">Tumblr</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Artwork for Borne of the Earth

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Borne of the Earth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2244471) by [hybridshade (shimyaku)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shimyaku/pseuds/hybridshade). 



Artwork for [Borne of the Earth](http://hybridshade.livejournal.com/16793.html) [[AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2244471)] by [Hybridshade](http://hybridshade.livejournal.com/), which is an Alternate Universe (AU) for Supernatural where the Winchesters are raised in a world of dragon riders. Done as part of [Scifi Big Bang](http://scifibigbang.livejournal.com/) 2014\. There are a total of 10 pieces (4 full, 1 banner, and 5 sketches). Viewable on AO3, [LJ](http://dracox-serdriel.livejournal.com/91883.html), and [Tumblr](http://dracox-serdriel.tumblr.com/post/97166368826/artwork-for-artwork-for-borne-of-the-earth-borne).

  
**List of works**  
The Egg • Rider in the Saddle • Dragon Rider • Transformation • Banner • Sketchbook  


## The Egg

**Title** : The Egg  
 **Medium** : Prismacolor Markers on #234 Paper  
 **Universe** : Supernatural  
 **Characters** : Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester  
 **Description** : Sam witnesses Dean discovering a beautiful dragon egg. 

 

## Rider in the Saddle

**Title** : Rider in the Saddle  
 **Medium** : Prismacolor Pencils on drawing paper with Photoshop touchups  
 **Universe** : Supernatural  
 **Characters** : Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester (in dragon form)  
 **Description** : Dean saddles his claimed dragon and rides through the sky.

 

## Dragon Rider

**Title** : Dragon Rider  
 **Medium** : Prismacolor Pencils on drawing paper with Photoshop touchups  
 **Universe** : Supernatural  
 **Characters** : Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester (in dragon form)  
 **Description** : Dean takes up his true calling as a dragon rider after claiming his dragon.

 

## Transformation

**Title** : Transformation  
 **Medium** : Pencil and Pen on Paper, Photoshop for Color  
 **Universe** : Supernatural  
 **Character** : Sam Winchester  
 **Description** : Sam transforms into his draconic self so that Dean can become his rider.

 

## Banner

## Sketchbook

While creating images for _Borne of the Earth_ , I sketched out a number of possibilities before eventually drawing, inking, and completing things. I've taken a few highlights from my sketches and created a sort of clipbook of images.

  
                             


  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
